This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-271336, filed Sep. 24, 1999; the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly part having a wiring and used for a manufacturing system, a method of manufacturing such an assembly part, and a semiconductor manufacturing system constituted using the assembly part. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly part for a manufacturing system which is used in a vacuum column of an electron beam exposure system or the like, a method of manufacturing such an assembly part, and a semiconductor manufacturing system such as an electron beam exposure system constituted using the assembly part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vacuum column of an electron beam exposure system of the related art, a plurality of wiring cables are provided in an electrostatic deflector for scanning and deflect electron beams, an electromagnetic lens for converging electron beams or the like in order to supply desired voltages and currents. Such wiring cables are realized by coaxial cables on the market, e.g. JUNFLON high frequency coaxial cables manufactured by JUNKOSHA Corporation.
Each of the foregoing wiring cable comprises a core, and a dielectric film, a shielded wire, and a protector film, all of which cover the core one over another. The protector film is made of porous polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) film which is effective in reducing an electrostatic capacity and improving flexibility for enabling neat arrangement of wiring cables. When using such wiring cables in the vacuum column, out gassing therefrom have to be minimized in order to prevent contamination in the vacuum column. Generally, the outermost protector film is forcibly stripped off from the wiring cable, so that the wiring cable is used with a shield wire exposed. This is because the protector film usually out gases.
The foregoing electron beam exposure system seems to suffer from the following problems.
(1) Even when the protector film is stripped off from the wiring cable, the dielectric film between the core and the shield wire is relatively thick and less flexible, so that the wiring cable cannot be easily arranged in the vacuum column. With the electron beam exposure system, an electron gun, an electromagnetic lens, an electrostatic deflector, a sensor, an alignment coil and so on are housed in the vacuum column. A total of approximately 70 wiring cables are used for connecting the foregoing assembly parts, which inevitably thickens the vacuum column in order to secure a sufficient space for arranging the wiring cables. In other words, the vacuum column has to become large.
(2) The larger the vacuum column, the more increase in pumping speed and cost of assembly parts, which results in an undesirable increase in manufacturing cost of the electron beam exposure system.
The present invention has been contemplated in order to overcome the foregoing problems of the related art, and is intended to provide an assembly part for a manufacturing system in which conductive cables (wiring cables) can be neatly arranged in a reduced space. More particularly, the invention is intended to provide an assembly part which is preferable to constitute a unit in a vacuum column.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly part for a manufacturing system in which conductive cables (wiring cables) can be effectively and neatly arranged and which can reduce the number of components.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing an assembly part for a manufacturing system which can prevent out gassing in the vacuum column.
The invention is further intended to provide a semiconductor manufacturing system in which conductive cables (wiring cables) can be effectively arranged in a minimized space and which is compact, especially to provide an electron beam exposure system which can be made compact.
A final object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor manufacturing system which can reduce manufacturing cost.
According to a first feature of the invention, there is provided and assembly part for a manufacturing system, comprising at least: a body on which a unit is assembled in a vacuum column; a first insulating film provided on the body; a wiring arranged on the first insulating film; a wiring terminal provided at the wiring; and a second insulating film covering the wiring except for the wiring terminals.
The foregoing assembly part is provided with the wiring and the wiring terminal, so that no separate wiring cable is necessary. In other words, when the assembly part is assembled in the vacuum column to constitute a unit, wirings via which voltages and currents are supplied can be automatically assembled.
In the assembly part, at least the first or second insulating film is preferably an electro-deposited polyimide film, which is very dense and less flexible, and assures excellent electric insulation. The assembly part including the electro-deposited polyimide film is effective in suppressing out gassing, and preventing contamination in the vacuum column.
Further, the wiring terminal is preferably provided on the body at a position where it is connected to a wiring terminal of a mating assembly part. In the assembly part, the wiring terminal can be electrically and easily connected to a wiring terminal of another assembly unit when assembly parts are combined in the vacuum column.
According to a second feature, there is provided a method of manufacturing an assembly part comprising at least the steps of. (1) transferring and forming a first insulating film on a body which is used for assembling, the first insulating film having a predetermined shape; (2) surface-treating the first insulating film for the purpose of attracting a metallic film thereon; (3) forming an wiring on the first insulating film and forming an wiring terminal at the wiring; (4) at least surface-treating the wiring; and (5) forming a second insulating film covering the wiring.
Alternatively, the foregoing step (1) may be replaced by forming a mask on a body for assembling a unit in a vacuum column, and selectively forming a first insulating film on the exposed area of the mask.
In this method, at least the wiring is formed after the first insulating film is surface-treated. And the second insulating film is formed after surface-treating the wiring. Therefore, the wirings and first insulating film or second insulating film are in very close contact with one another without any space therebetween, which is effective in preventing out gassing in the vacuum column.
In accordance with a third feature of the invention, there is provided a semiconductor manufacturing system comprising at least a vacuum column and a unit constituted by an assembly part assembled in the vacuum column, wherein the assembly part includes: a body; a first insulating film provided on the body; a wiring provided on the first insulating film; a wiring terminal provided at the wiring; and a second insulating film covering the wiring except for the wiring terminal.
With the foregoing semiconductor manufacturing system, the assembly part is provided with the wiring and the wiring terminal, so that no separate wiring cable is necessary. In other words, when the assembly part is assembled in the vacuum column to constitute a unit, a wiring via which voltages and currents are supplied can be automatically assembled. Therefore, it is not necessary to prepare a space for a wiring cable, which is effective in reducing the size and a manufacturing cost of the semiconductor manufacturing system.
According to a fourth feature, there is provided an electron beam exposure system comprising at least: a vacuum column; at least a unit such as an electronic lens, a deflector or an electro-optical component housed in the vacuum column; a first insulating film provided on the unit; a wiring provided on the first insulating film; a wiring terminal provided at the wiring; and a second insulating film covering the wiring except for the wiring terminal.
Here, the term xe2x80x9celectronic lensxe2x80x9d refers to an electromagnetic lens and an electrostatic lens.
Further, there is provided an electron beam exposure system comprising at least: a vacuum column; an electromagnetic lens and an electrostatic deflector housed in the vacuum column; a lens stand for holding the electromagnetic lens thereon; a deflector stand for holding the electrostatic deflector; a first wiring provided on the electromagnetic lens via a first insulating film and including a first wiring terminal; a second wiring provided via the first insulating film on the lens stand at a position for mounting the electromagnetic lens, and including a second wiring terminal electrically connected to the first wiring terminal; a third wiring provided on the electrostatic deflector via the first insulating film, and including a third wiring terminal; and a fourth wiring provided on the deflector stand at a position for mounting the electrostatic deflector via the first insulating film, and including a fourth wiring terminal electrically connected to the third wiring terminal.
In the foregoing electron beam exposure system, at least a unit such as an electron lens, a deflector, an electronic optical unit, an electromagnetic lens, an electrostatic deflector, a lens stand or a deflector stand is provided with the wiring, so that no separate wiring cable is necessary.
Usually, each unit in the vacuum column requires ten-odd to several-ten wiring cables. However, most or all of such wirings can be replaced by the wiring and so on arranged on the assembly part. This does not need to arrange wiring cables, and makes the electronic beam exposure system more compact. The compact electron beam exposure system has a minimum number of components and can be manufactured at a reduced cost.
Further, the electromagnetic lens is attached on the lens stand, which allows an electrical connection between the first wiring terminal of the electromagnetic lens and the second wiring terminal of the lens stand. When the electrostatic deflector is attached on the deflector stand, an electrical connection is made between the third wiring terminal of the electrostatic deflector and the fourth wiring terminal of the deflector stand. In other words, when the unit is assembled, its wiring is electrically connected, which facilitates assembling work of the electron beam exposure system.